hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Riehlvelt
|kana = リールベルト |rōmaji = Riiruberuto |name = Riehlvelt |manga debut = Chapter 48 |anime debut = Episode 39 (1999) Episode 29 (2011) |japanese voice = Yoshihiko Akaida (1999) Ichitarō Ai (2011) |english voice = Scott Roberts (1999) Sean Chiplock (2011) |gender = Male |status = Alive |hair = Violet |type = Emission |abilities = Aura Boost |image gallery= yes}} Riehlvelt (リールベルト, Riiruberuto) is one of the three fighters that challenged Gon and Killua on the 200th floor of Heaven's Arena. Having reached the 200th floor without the use of Nen, he was "initiated" after being attacked with a malicious aura attack and paralyzed from the waist down. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 49 Appearance Riehlvelt is a man of average size, he has purple spiky hair and often wears a yellow colored head gear. Due to becoming paralyzed from his "initiation", he is seen moving around in a large big wheeled motorized wheelchair. Personality Riehlvelt has a mischievous personality since he tried to win the matches with dirty tricks. And this side of him is also seen in his combat style, hiding abilities like electrified whips. Plot Heaven's Arena arc When Gon and Killua learn how to use Nen and reach the 200th floor, Riehvelt, Gido and Sadaso all confront the boys and observe them commenting that they are capable of using Nen too, then the three of them subscribe the day of their next fights along with Gon and Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 48 After Gon finally recovers from his previous fight against Gido, Riehvelt, along with his friends Gido and Sadaso, tries to use Zushi as a hostage to blackmail Gon and Killua and win unfairly against them, but Killua saves Zushi promising that he will fight against them and granting one victory to each others; they accept and set Zushi free. Killua then departs with him but warns them to not break their promise. However they cheat tricking Gon and arranging a fight between him and Sadaso, but Killua discovers the fraud. Then Gido and Riehlvelt receive a call from Sadaso, discovering that Killua threatened to kill him for breaking the promise and that he will leave the Heaven's Arena. Riehlvelt proposes to Gido that they should keep cheating, but they are frightened by Killua who threatens to kill them if they try.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 57 After the match between Gon and Gido (which finished with the demise of the last one) he first fights against Killua fairly in the Heaven's Arena. Riehlvelt uses all his best attacks against Killua with his whips which are immediately grabbed by the boy, then Riehlvelt use the electroshock of his whips but it is all futile since Killua has been trained to stand the pain, then he sends Riehlvelt flying in the air. The fall would be fatal to him, but Killua caught him while holding Riehlvelt's electric whips. Riehlvelt ends up electrocuted and falls to the floor defeated. After fighting Killua, Riehlvelt fought Gon, but since Gon knew his attacks after seeing his previous battle with Killua, he successfully jumped on his wheelchair and took Riehlvelt's whips. Gon threatened him that he was switching it on, he was too frightened and fainted, ending up unconscious.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 59 Equipment Whips: Riehlvelt's main weapon are two black whips whose tips are reminiscent of a snake. On each of their long handles is a switch that, when flipped, discharges 1,000,000 volts of electricity. Abilities & Powers Although he should be praised for surviving a confrontation with a Nen user while still being ignorant about it and for winning fights even as a cripple, Riehlvelt is not a strong warrior, as he challenges only people new to Nen. Proficient Weapon Specialist: He is good at using bullwhips in the shape of two snakes in combat, swinging them at incredible speed.They are called "Twin Snakes". serpientes de riguberto.JPG|Riehlvelt's whips song_of_defense.png|Twin Snakes' Song Of Defense thunder_snake.png|Thunder Snakes * Serpent Duet - Song of Defense (双頭の蛇による二重唱): Riehlvelt rapidly swings the two whips in the area around him, making a defense for himself and attacking the enemy if he/she comes too close. * The True Snake Revealed - Thunder Serpent (双頭の蛇の正体): Riehlvelt uses his "Twin Snakes" to electrocute anyone who grabs them with 1,000,000 volts of electricity. Nen Riehlvelt is an Emitter, so he is specialized on separating his aura from his body. Major Battles *Heaven's Arena arc **Riehlvelt vs. Killua Zoldyck **Riehlvelt vs. Gon Freecss Trivia * In Nippon Animation's adaptation, Riehlvelt rides a scooter instead of a wheelchair and is not disabled. Translations around the World References fr:Riluberto Category:Emitters Category:Male characters Category:Heaven's Arena fighters Category:Antagonists